


Привет, малыш

by winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы" [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Freddie the Cop, Larry the Prisoner, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, stupid day, totally unheroic health problems, Ларри зек, Неловкие разговоры, Фредди коп, дурацкий день, мастурбация, пост-канон, совсем негероические проблемы со здоровьем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Фредди устал, заебался, а тут еще бывший звонит.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132754
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Привет, малыш

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Эйвон Барксдейл — персонаж из сериала “Прослушка”. Упоминается “Криминальное чтиво”.  
> Написано на челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы".

Дурацкий день. Соединенная команда убойного и нарко-отдела — это не так круто, как звучит. Это куча бумажной работы, запиши то, запиши се, а кто этим занимается, а кто тем, а где собираемся, а чей это портрет на доске висит, бля, сколько ублюдков в схеме, во все это вникать, мозги трещат. А еще же надо передать дела другим офицерам, потому что Фредди прям совсем вписали к наркам, а кому передать, а что кто куда как, а еще пойди поймай сраных коллег, на месте никто не сидит. Ебаааать.

Фредди устал, измотался, перестрессовал из-за слишком большого количества, сука, социализации. А еще грыжа, тварь. Что, думаете, дырка в животе так просто заживает? Просто так тебе отрезают кусок кишок, и все, скачи козликом? Да нихуя. А не хочешь тошноту и боли в животе, чисто месячные, только на каждую чертову смену погоды? А не хочешь срачку-горячку и на работе, и в сортире? А не хочешь чувствовать себя бесполезным говенным стариком?

Не хочешь, конечно, да только кто спрашивает.

У Фредди как раз было обострение. Противно болело в паху, поташнивало, живот намекал: чувак, я не хочу смотреть про дебилов, я хочу на горшок. Да сколько можно. Ладно, скоро обследование, операция, и в общем, это хорошо. Отвратно. Тебе чуток за тридцать, а ты уже пердящая развалина. Пук-пук, глухарь, пук-пук, вот тебе новое дело, пук-пук, очередной ублюдок на УДО... Сууууука.

Ненависть. Жопа. На Плутон на пуканной тяге. Буквально.

Ладно, Фредди преувеличивал насчет пердящей развалины, но иногда приходилось совсем туго.

Он не удивился, что его вписали в объединенную команду по наркобарону Барксдейлу. Вписали именно потому, что Ньюэндайку после того блядского выступления под прикрытием ничего серьезного не давали. Чисто по техническим причинам: у мужика операции, у мужика проблемы со здоровьем, то-се. На дело Барксдейла собрали всех, кого выбросило с карьерной лестницы. А это значило, что расследование заранее объявили бесперспективным. Никто не будет стараться.

Кроме, наверное, Фредди. Потому что он кто? Занудный тридцатилетний старикан, с ума сходящий от плесени на мозгах, и потому вцепляющийся зубами в любое мало-мальски интересное дело, как стафф в игрушку. Твари. Я вам покажу «списали в утиль». Пук-пук, блядь.

Все в одну кучу — работа, самочувствие, черные мысли. Фредди сидел привычно злой, неудовлетворенный, и смотрел «Криминальное чтиво». Там как раз на диванчике в забегаловке паясничал пацан, удивительно похожий на того мелкого придурка, какого Ньюэндайк изображал три года назад.

Коп смотрел усталыми, старыми глазами на копию — юную, живую, с блеском в глазах. На пацана, у которого все хорошо. У которого нет грыжи в животе и десятка висяков на шее. Который ни сном ни духом не ведал о блядском Ларри. Фредди зашипел, как от ожога.

Тут начал звонить телефон. Фредди прищурился на него, поморщился от боли в животе. Выключил звук телека пультом, снял трубку с рычага, приложил к уху.

А оттуда — голос из могилы:  
— Привет, малыш.

Фредди замерз. Грыжа ушла на задний план, Барксдейл ушел на задний план, продажные начальники, ядовитые сожаления, ненависть — все ушло, исчезло, осталась только напряженная электрическая тишина, треск в трубке.

— Привет, Ларри, — осторожно ответил Фредди.

И снова тишина. Белый шум. Там молчали. Тут Фредди молчал. В телевизоре пацан прыгнул на диванчик и принялся орать, водить стволом туда-сюда. Потом подскочила баба, и они вдвоем водили пистолетами, истошно крича, мельтеша на экране. Губы кривились, глаза горели. Искра, истерика, буря, безумие. Абсолютно беззвучно.

Тут потрескивала тишина в трубке.

— Как твои дела? — пауза.  
— Нормально, — пауза.

И снова тишина. Мозг Фредди, как Бугатти, разогнался и за две секунды вышел на первую космическую. Зачем Ларри звонит? Какого черта? Где он? Уже вышел, что ли? Откуда он звонит? Пора ли хвататься за оружие? Что он хочет? Почему «малыш»? Почему, мать твою, «малыш»?

Вот, наверное, последнее больше всего ступорило. «Малыш» — это после тех томительных дней перед делом, поездок по городу, клубов, койки сутками. Это после суда и тюремного срока. После ебучего ограбления, когда Ларри, как полный дебил, тянул резину и не вез его в больничку. Гладил бестолково, шарил ладонями, вытирал платочком, ходил туда-сюда — и не вез в больничку. Лучше пусть помрет Фредди, но никаких следов. Убить хотел? Нет, не хотел. Убил своих, потому что они хотели убить Оранжевого.

От этой бестолковой верности корежило в сухофрукт.

— Хуле ты там торчишь, а ну давай трубку! — заорали там, на фоне. Стук, бум, звонкий лещ — и трубку повесили.

«Значит, из тюрьмы звонит», — бесстрастно отметил коп.  
Живот взбунтовался, и Фредди побежал в сортир. Проклятье. Абсолютно, сука, не вовремя.

\\\\\

  
Он все уже передумал, но вот это «малыш» так и не смог прикрутить ни к чему. Ларри должен был называть его гондоном. Козлом. Петухом. Угрожать покрошить в капусту и опустить, или сначала опустить, потом покрошить в капусту. В зависимости от того, что первое, можно квалифицировать в убийцу с резко выраженной некрофилией или в насильника с убийством, совершенным в состоянии аффекта. Фредди очень ровно размышлял о квалификациях, но спотыкался о такое простое слово «малыш» и падал мордой в пол.

Метафорически падал. И совершенно не метафорически злился. Думать об этом было слишком больно. Зачем Ларри заставляет его думать над тем, что больно? Фредди ненавидел его всей душой.

Фредди предал Ларри: «Прости, я коп». А тот через три года звонит с тюрячки и говорит: «Привет, малыш». Что? В чем подвох?

Коп осознал, что застыл и таращится каменным истуканом в стену архива. В руках — бумажный стаканчик кофе. На столе — куча папок с бумажками. В голове — искры, как от резьбы по металлу. Шестеренки не сходились, вот никак. Фредди поставил стаканчик на стол и решительно отодвинул Ларри в сторону. Он же не баба, в конце концов, чтобы застревать на... На бывшем.

Фредди ебался до вечера. Читал протоколы, допросы, разбирался, вникал, возился с полицейской базой, запрашивал новые дела, ждал, пока донесут... Многие дела были реально кашей — по нескольку детективов, безграмотные протоколы или вообще отсутствие важных бумажек. Бардак. Бардак, продажность и некомпетентность. К концу дня Фредди был готов взлететь на Плутон на пуканной тяге.

Он доехал до дома и только-только вытащил из микроволновки купленный по дороге бургер, как задребезжал телефон. Голодный и злой Фредди схватил трубку, рявкнул:

— Да?!  
— Привет, малыш.

Фредди захотел орать благим матом. Взлететь на Плутон. Послать Ларри нахуй в жопу. Полить его напалмом и пнуть в ад. Пусть там называет кого хочет малышом. Малыш — это ребенок от нуля до трех лет. Фредди Ньюэндайк перестал быть малышом в три года, и его бесило, когда этот придурок из Висконсина так называл его. Зачем он звонит?!

Вопрос тут же остудил Фредди и включил рабочий режим. Зачем уголовник звонит копу, давай начнем раскручивать с этого. Чего он хочет? Какова цель? Ярость отодвинулась на задний план.

— Зачем ты звонишь? — ровно спросил он, разжимая кулак и кладя ладонь на кухонный стол.  
— Соскучился.

Фредди моргнул и затих. После паузы и треска в трубке голос спросил:  
— Как дела?  
— Нормально, — машинально ответил Фредди. Потом вспомнил про раскрутку. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Поговорить.  
— С какой целью?

Пауза.  
— С целью узнать, как у тебя дела, — вывернулся старый лис. Да еще и возмутился. — Я не могу спросить, как твои дела?!  
— Можешь. Нормально.

Снова трескучее молчание. Дыхание в ухо — совсем как тогда, в койке. Горячее такое.

Муха прожужжала по комнате, села на микроволновку. Фредди каменно смотрел, как насекомое ползает по корпусу, видел пятна жира внутри белой коробки и думал: «Пора мыть». Потом вздрогнул от грохота, как будто трубку крошили об стену. Послышались короткие гудки. Фредди, в отличие от собеседника, положил трубку очень аккуратно, как ядовитую змею.

\\\\\

Фредди злился. Спать не хотелось совершенно. В глазах словно был песок. Он пытался отвлечься. Включил телек. Посмотрел кусок про животных, кусок «Твин Пикса», кусок Опры Уинфры. Салат из программ вызвал изжогу, и Фредди переключился на платный порно-канал.

Там как раз типа полицейская заводила глаза под татуированным плотным мужиком в белой футболке. Фредди тоже завел глаза, но не от удовольствия.  
— Вы издеваетесь?! — спросил он в пустоту и нажал на кнопку. Экран телевизора мигнул, почернел, изображение сжалось в точку. Потом и точка исчезла.

Фредди помял лицо ладонями. Потом подумал, что вообще-то неплохая идея — подрочить. Дрочка всегда успокаивала хотя бы немного, как раз на несколько минут, чтобы успеть заснуть. Главное, не начинать снова о чем-нибудь думать. Типа Ларри.

Фредди сплюнул на ладонь, сунул руку под пояс домашних мягких штанов, обхватил еще мягкий член, принялся водить рукой. Представил себе какого-то мужчину без лица, так, общий абрис. Широкие плечи, красная рубашка поло, расстегнутые приспущенные штаны, здоровый такой стояк, подпертый резинкой трусов. Член встал, Фредди продолжал водить ладонью по крепкому горячему стволу, продолжая представлять всякое.

Вот мужик толкает Фредди на кровать, наваливается, целует, расстегивает джинсы. Вот Фредди опрокидывает его на спину, ласково придушивает, пока грубовато дрочит стояк. Вот Фредди стаскивает с мужика штаны, вот они оба катаются по кровати, пытаясь перебороть друг друга и заломать первым. Вот мужик прижимает его запястья к кровати и вгоняет по яйца во Фредди. Коп задыхается, ледяные мурашки проходятся по спине, внутри — распирает так, что кажется, сейчас Фредди лопнет. И от этого так хорошо. Кудрявая прядь падает на зажмуренные лисьи глаза, узкие губы кривятся в хищном оскале... Ларри.

Фредди кончил в ладонь аж до искр перед глазами. Вынул руку из брюк, обтер салфеткой с тумбы. Скомкал бумагу и со злостью запустил в стену. Шарик покатился по полу. Фредди закрыл глаза, сжал зубы и свернулся калачиком, утыкая лицо в подушку.

\\\\\  
Так и повелось — Ларри звонил, дышал в трубку, задавал тупые вопросы, на которые получал тупые ответы. Через месяц Фредди не выдержал. Он взял выходной и поехал в тюрьму.

Нормально, конечно — выходной проводить у бывшего в тюрьме. Ну, что ж. Нельзя сказать, что Фредди — нормальный.

Ларри не поменялся в лице, когда увидел Фредди. Сел по другую сторону стекла, взял трубку. Только коп видел, что гусиные лапки у глаз стали глубже, а лицо разгладилось в еле заметной улыбке.  
— Ты почему улыбаешься? — спросил Фредди вместо приветствия.  
— Да так. Рад тебя видеть.  
— Меня? — уточнил коп.  
— Тебя.  
— Почему?

«А потому что смотрю на тебя и думаю, как выйду из тюрьмы и вкопаю твое поганое лицо в землю», — вот что должен был сказать Ларри.

— Хорошо, что ты живой.  
Фредди молча смотрел на Ларри.  
— Хорошо, что я живой? — тупо переспросил он, не веря тому, что слышит.  
— Да, — кивнул Ларри. — Хорошо.

«А мне вот не хорошо!!!»  
«Ты не вез меня в больницу, я при тебе истекал кровью, а теперь ты радуешься?!»  
«Какого хуя ты вообще творишь?!» — хотел заорать коп, но вовремя пресек. Глупо так орать и признавать тем самым свою слабость. Он поизучал свои руки.

— Ну ладно. Это все? — спросил Фредди, поднимая глаза на (не)родное лицо зека.  
— Я не знаю. Ты же ко мне приехал, — развел ладонями Ларри, и вот теперь-то старый лис улыбался. Довольно, ехидно, словно видел то, чего не мог уловить коп, и это доводило до белого каления.

Фредди повесил трубку на держатель, поднялся и ушел. Просто ушел нахрен. И чувствовал вес взгляда на спине. Тяжелый, неподъемный. Горячий. Как тогда.

\\\\\

Фредди, конечно, вернулся. Приезжал с той первой встречи каждые одну-две недели. И Ларри его ждал.  
Фредди, конечно, бесился. Пил. Снимал хастлеров. Слушал ежедневные звонки Ларри. Уходил с головой в работу. Рычал на коллег. Прыгал в очередной алко-забег по барам. Ложился на операцию. Улетал на Плутон.  
Фредди, конечно, ненавидел Ларри. Дрочил на него почти что каждый чертов вечер. И Ларри шептал ему в трубку, что дрочит на него по ночам.

Шептал, что представляет, как берет член в рот, как раздвигает ягодицы Фредди, как слизывает смазку с головки, как раскладывает прямо на кухонном столе, и так туда-сюда, то он сверху, то снизу, то сзади, то спереди. Коп не мог понять: это зек так над ним глумится или так сильно хочет? Ларри в словах не стеснялся, и порой говорил весьма грубо. Это резало по ушам оскорблением — и обжигало яйца возбуждением. Фредди слушал тихий, низкий голос в трубке и надраивал себе стояк так, что флакон смазки уходил за неделю.

Фредди, конечно, по уши влюбился. Как влюбился тогда, так и не разлюбил сейчас. А Ларри?

— Привет, малыш.


End file.
